


Bitterblue

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: An ending.
Collections: TER/MA





	Bitterblue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> WARNING: Angst ahead. If you wanna be happy, don't read it! It's not deathfic—but it is by no stretch of the imagination a happy story BETA: no one—you have been warned... NOTE: I've long wanted to use this song for a story. Finally got an idea. Wish I hadn't. As always, Depressed!Jennie should never write!

  
**Bitterblue  
by Jennie**

  
_Bitterblue, oh, Bitterblue  
I can't take my eyes off you   
And that's no way to say goodbye   
—Bitterblue   
H. Houston_

  
"Hello?" 

"Li Anne?" 

"Mac. I've been expecting you to call." 

"You've heard from him? Is he okay?" 

"He's fine, Mac." 

"I—He just—" 

"Left the bar. I know." 

... 

"Do you uh, know why?" 

"Not really. All he said was that he was sick and tired... He said that you'd been 'venting' at him and he couldn't take anymore." 

"Shit. I... Hell, Li Anne, you know how I am. I just have these days—you know?" 

"Yes, I do. You should have come to me, Mac. You know I'll always listen." 

_SIGH_

"You're right. I just thought—I thought he'd understand. Guess I'd better call him and apologize, huh?" 

"I wouldn't bother, Mac. He said I should tell you—" 

_PAUSE_

"To fuck off?" 

... 

"Basically, yeah. Listen, Mac... He um, he called the Director. Asked for a transfer." 

!!! 

"He _what_? But... but I was just... I didn't _mean_ to—It wasn't him, Li. I just needed to—" 

"Vent. I know. And I understand, Mac. Really. But, Vic doesn't." 

"Well, I suppose he'll get over it eventually." 

"She said yes, Mac." 

... 

"Mac?" 

"I'm here. I can't—I don't—I thought we were _friends_ , Li Anne. I can't _believe_ he'd do this." 

"Well, he did. And, Mac? He's already left. An hour ago." 

"Where? Where did he go?" 

"His new post." 

"Where is he? I'll go there and—" 

_SIGH_

"Never mind." 

"Mac? Should I come over? Do you need some company?" 

... 

"No. Thanks, Li, but I don't think so. 'm gonna just... do some hard thinking." 

... 

"Mac?" 

"I'm a shit. I drove him away. What's wrong with me, Li Anne? I really thought we were—" 

"Mac. Stop. Victor has his fair share of problems. It wasn't just you." 

"But I—" 

"I know, Mac. Believe me, I _know_. You love him." _SIGH_ "So did I. It just didn't... I mean, Vic can't—" 

"Yeah. I get it. Listen, I'm gonna let you go now, k? Take a valium and relax in a hot bath." 

"Mac?" 

"I'll be fine, sis. A little time—" _BITTER LAUGH_ "—heals all wounds, right?" 

"I'm coming over, Mac. Now." 

"NO! No. The tranq will knock me out. I'll sleep like a baby and be much better in the morning." 

_PAUSE_

"Promise me you'll only take one?" 

"I swear it, Li Anne. Just one." 

"And you'll meet me for breakfast in the morning?" 

"Sure. I'll see you at our usual place... 7:30. Okay?" 

"All right. Mac, I'm sorry this happened. I should have—" 

"Li, don't blame yourself. It's me. I shouldn't have—" 

"Expected him to understand?" 

"Exactly. My mood wasn't his fault. But I took it out on him anyway." 

_SIGH_

"I know how you feel, Mac." 

"Listen, sis, I've gotta go. I... can't talk about this any longer." 

"Okay, Mac. I'll see you in the morning?" 

"You bet! 7:30 at JJ's." 

"Good. We'll talk then." 

"Yeah." 

"Mac?"... "Are you sure—" 

"Don't worry, Li Anne. I'm okay. I just need to relax. Rest. Sleep. I'll see you in... 8 hours." 

"I'll be there." 

"You always are, Li. You always are." 

"Love you." 

"I love you, too, sis." 

"Goodnight, Mac." 

"'Bye, Li. Thanks." 

_CLICK_

Mac went into the bathroom and got his prescription bottle of Valium from the medicine cabinet. Shook one out. Stared at the small blue tablet in his hand for several minutes, then shook his head. Tossed the pill and the bottle into the trash. 

In his bedroom, Mac opened the closet door and pulled his knapsack off of the top shelf. 

And started packing the barest essentials. A light-weight jacket, three pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts, extra underwear and socks, and his toiletries. He paused and walked over to the dresser before closing the zipper on the burgandy pack. Prominently displayed was a framed photograph. 

Mac. Li Anne. Victor. All three smiling widely at some joke Mac had just shared with his partners. 

He picked it up, walked to the bed and carefully wrapped the photo in a sweatshirt. Gently packed it. 

Then, he hefted the knapsack, donned it, tightening the straps firmly. Went into the living room and placed his keys, weapon and Agency ID precisely in the center of the coffee table. 

The door made only a quiet click as it closed behind him. He walked to the elevator. Went outside and hailed a cab. 

At the airport, he bought a ticket to Hong Kong. 

Boarded the plane and sat quietly as he waited for take off. 

* * *

TITLE: Bitterblue   
AUTHOR: JENNIE   
RATING: G   
ARCHIVE: Sure—If you want it   
FEEDBACK: [email removed]   
SERIES/SEQUEL: No. Hell... Urs will KILL me if I don't fix this... so, yes, I'll write a sequel   
WEBSITES: My page at RatB: http://www.squidge.org/~terma/, and http://www.saradadevi.com/jennie.htm   
SPOILERS: No   
DISCLAIMER: Alliance owns them, I borrow them.   
SUMMARY: An ending.   
WARNING: Angst ahead. If you wanna be happy, don't read it! It's not deathfic—but it is by no stretch of the imagination a happy story   
BETA: no one—you have been warned...   
NOTE: I've long wanted to use this song for a story. Finally got an idea. Wish I hadn't.   
As always, Depressed!Jennie should never write!   
---


End file.
